1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to an electric fireplace which can be mounted within cabinetry. More particularly, the invention relates to an aesthetically pleasing electric fireplace with safety devices to protect users near the fireplace. Specifically, the invention relates to an electric fireplace with a heat resistant insert and limited access to the heating unit to prevent burns and other physical injury.
2. Background Information
Fireplaces are a common way of providing heat within the home. However, the installation of a fireplace requires substantial investment in the home as well as planning during construction or significant remodeling. Further, once the fireplace is installed, the look and feel of the room is difficult to change since the fireplace cannot be moved.
In an effort to remedy the concerns of providing heat along with the maneuverability of a portable fireplace, electric fireplaces have been developed. The electric fireplace provides the appearance and heat of a traditional fireplace with the additional benefit of being portable. Since the fireplace is portable, the fireplace can be moved from room to room or repositioned within a room with very little effort.
While electric fireplaces provide portable heat, they are also potentially hazardous for small children. A ceramic style heater may incorporate ceramic plates and aluminum baffles so that when electricity passes through the ceramic plates, resistance and heat is created. An electric fan then passes ambient air over the heated ceramic plates and aluminum baffles to heat the area proximate the heater. Because the ceramic plates and aluminum baffles use electricity to provide heat, they provide a potential risk of electrocution or burning.
Another major concern when operating an electric fireplace is the heat exiting the unit. The heated air exiting the fireplace can be well over 200 degrees Fahrenheit and tends to quickly heat any surrounding material. The higher temperatures mean that the exhaust ductwork and any objects adjacent the heated air outlet will become hot to the touch during the fireplace's operation.
A number of electric fireplaces utilize louvers to cover the heated air outlets for aesthetic purposes while still permitting airflow. Although the louvers permit airflow, they also block approximately 20 percent of the airflow. The louvers also tend to become very hot because they are in close proximity to the heated air exiting the fireplace. Consequently, a user can be burned by touching the louvers when the fireplace is in operation.